Spellbook
A spellbook is a list of magic spells available for casting to a player. There are currently four spellbooks: the standard/modern spellbook, the Ancient Magicks spellbook, the Lunar spellbook and the Daemonheim spellbook. A player may only cast spells from their current spellbook, and if they wish to use spells from another spellbook they must change to that spellbook. It is possible to switch to and from the Ancient Magicks spellbook and Lunar spellbook, without switching back at the former altar. For example, it is possible for players who are on Ancient Magicks to pray at the Astral Altar, where their spellbook will switch to Lunar. If players wish, they may pray again to deactivate the Lunar spellbook and get their spellbooks switched to Modern. Standard/Modern The standard spellbook, also known as the modern magic spellbook, is available to all players, whereas the other spellbooks can only be unlocked through members quests. This spellbook contains the most spells (70), as well as the most types of spells; offensive, skills, enchanting and teleportation. It is also the only spellbook with spells that players with a low Magic level can cast. Jagex updated the spellbook icons in the on 9 June 2009 . Ancient Magicks The Ancient Magicks spellbook is composed of offensive and teleportation spells. It becomes available to players after they complete the Desert Treasure quest. To change to the Ancient Magicks spellbook, or back from the Ancient Magicks to the standard spellbook, players must enter the Jaldraocht Pyramid in the desert south of Al Kharid and west of Pollivineach from the rear and pray at the altar. Alternatively, players who have completed Plague's End can use the Elven grimoire found within the Cadarn clan section of Prifddinas to switch between standard spells and Ancients. The Ancient Magicks are considered the most powerful and dangerous spells in Runescape due to their high hits and special capabilities. Prior to the Evolution of Combat, there were four Miasmic spells that could not be used without Zuriel's staff. Because of this, these spells were often unused. Lunar spells .]] from the Lunar spellbook.]] The Lunar spellbook originally contained no offensive spells, but has come to include Polypore Strike and, through Borrowed Power, the Wave spells. However, the majority are defensive, self-help, skill-related and utility spells. The Lunar spellbook becomes available to a player after completion of the Lunar Diplomacy quest. More Lunar spells can be unlocked after completing Dream Mentor and through the Livid Farm minigame. To change to the Lunar spellbook or back from the Lunar to the standard spellbook, a player must pray at the Astral Altar on the south-east side of Lunar Isle. Daemonheim :See Dungeoneering/Magic for the complete list of spells. When training Dungeoneering, players gain access to a new spellbook, containing a mixture of spells from the standard spellbook and Lunar spellbook. They also gain access to four new spells; Dungeon Home Teleport, Create Gatestone, Gatestone Teleport and Group Gatestone Teleport, which all aid in teleporting in the dungeon. References nl:Spellbook fi:Spellbook Category:Magic Category:Spells